Ch.635
It's the 635th Ch. of Denma. Summary Ran's secretary reports to Ran that the damage compensation due to the course deviation of the courier ships will be astronomical and they must do something to minimize the loss of the church body. Ran says why all the fuss, and the church is only getting started, and there can be no progress without any conflict, and they should just support the Silverquick branch managers so they can keep calm and handle this crisis, and it's high time they change their business partners, and it's gonna be a turning point in the history of the universe eight, and she can look at the stable movements of the numbers around his body. Ran taps his secretary's head, and says to her that she shouldn't worry and go help Silverquick out. Cain sees two of El's Five Fingers' dead bodies, who're killed by surprise, and he pray for the repose of their soul with Hazz, Mori, Lot, Gaya, and Federick. Gaya is cries and Federick and Lot are comfort her. Cain asks to Federick that Gosan's lap dogs who trespassed on his backyard did this. Federick answers that they got there as quickly as they could, but they were too late. Cain says Hazz bought off the White Police Guards without having a single word with him, and he brought those maniacs right into his front yard. Hazz says he has no excuses, and he should've been more careful, and he just didn't expect Gosan to react this emotionally. Cain says what if the Gosan family weren't after the Devarims, and what if they were after El or him, and he doesn't give a shit about them, and he's busy keeping his pockets full. Hazz says it's not. Cain angry and shouts that these corpses are proof that Hazz is just a greedy pig, and he's ungrateful, despicable bastard, and they took him in when he was starving on the streets, and now he thinks he own the place, and he knows what his little angle was when he let those Devarim bums in their house. Lot angry and says that Cain should stop whining, but Federick covers his mouth. Cain shouts that Hazz wanted to put them in harm's way, just so he can take over this family all by himself when they're gone, and just how stupid does he think he and El, so he's damn hypocrite, and he doesn't even wanna see his face, so he should get the hell out, and he's fed up with him, and as for those White Police Guards and the Devarims send them back to the Gosan's where they belong. Hazz says he's afraid he can't do that, because he's gonna sell the Devarims to the church. Characters #Ran's secretary #Ran #Directors of Silverquick's station 7 (mention) #Cain #Glyph of forehead #Federick #Hazz #White man #Gaya #Lot #Mori #New White Police Guards members (mention) #White Police Guards (mention) #Devarims (mention) #El (mention) Quotes *"You don't give a shit about us, do you? You're busy keeping your pockets full." -Cain *"These corpses are proof that you're just a greedy pig! You ungrateful, despicable, greedy bastard! We took you in when you were starving on the streets. And now you think you own the place?! Oh, and I know what your little angle was when you let those Devarim bums in our house..." -Cain *"You wanted to put us in harm's way, just so you can take over this family all by yourself when we're gone! Right?! Just how stupid do you think we are? You damn hypocrite!" -Cain Category:Chs.